The present invention relates to a sliding apparatus on snow.
As a representative sliding apparatus on snow, there is known a snow board. However, following two difficulties are accompanied in operating the snow board.    1) A snowboard rider slides in a transverse direction while keeping balance in a posture directed in the transverse direction, which is not natural in view of human anatomy and operation thereof is difficult.    2) Although the lower half of the body of the rider is fixed to the instrument, the upper half of the body is in a free state and the balance is difficult to keep.
As other sliding apparatus on snow, there is becoming known a so-to-speak ski bob disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,975. Such a skibob is provided with a structure having a front steering sliding plate and a rear supporting sliding plate, having a support plate for mounting to align both feet of the user above the rear supporting sliding plate and attached with a handle at the front steering sliding plate.
According to the snow bicycle, a rider slides in the front direction while being directed to the front direction and accordingly, the snow bicycle is more excellent in view of the human anatomy than the snow board, further, since the handle is provided, the upper half body can be restricted to some degree and therefore, there is achieved an advantage that maneuverability is comparatively excellent.
However, according to the skibob, substantially over the entire length of the supporting sliding plate which needs bending thereof, a frame extension portion constituting an extension portion of a rigid frame is fixed and therefore, the maneuverability inherently provided to the sliding plate is not used to full effect, That is, according to the above-described skibob, there are following four drawbacks.    1) The direction cannot be changed by operating the handle. Instead, the direction is changed by edging (physical weight movement). A rider is rather liable to depend on the presence of the handle and the operation is troublesome.    2) By being divided in two parts, the effective edge length is extremely shorter than that of a ski or a snow board because the length of about 160 cm from the front end portion of the front plate to a rear end portion of a rear plate and an adverse influence is effected on operation of the device.    3) The front plate is short and full of the feature of “bending” inherently provided to the plate is not made.    4) In the case of the current structure, when the handle is turned to the left, the frame falls to the left and when the handle is turned to the right, the frame falls to the right. In that case, a sliding turn must be carried out while turning “the handle reversely” in sliding. That is, a turn must always be made while decelerating.
Hence, it would be advantageous to provide a novel sliding apparatus on snow excellent in maneuverability in view of human anatomy and capable of making full use of feature of a sliding plate per se excellently.